Koszmar
by Szeherezadaa
Summary: Fairy Tail zostało pokonane. Erza budzi się gdzieś w tym pobojowisku i wyrusza szukać przyjaciół. Czy ich znajdzie?


Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i, mimo bólu rozlewającego się po całym ciele, zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej. Gdyby nie nagły huk, pewnie by się nie ocknęła. Źródłem hałasu okazała się przewracająca się ściana pobliskiego budynku.  
>Erza przyłożyła dłoń do skroni. Głowa bolała ją niemiłosiernie, obraz rozmazywał się przed oczami. Przez krótką chwilę nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, ale zlustrowanie otoczenia zadziałało na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody. Koszmar... czy prawda? Który to już raz zadawała sobie to pytanie? Który raz traciła wszystko, na czym jej zależało?<br>Te nieliczne budynki, które nie zostały zrównane z ziemią wraz z pierwszym atakiem, można było już nazwać tylko ruinami. Zostały z nich pojedyncze ściany z powybijanymi szybami w oknach, czasem fragmenty popękanych fundamentów, ale w głównej mierze jedynie gruzy. Co więcej, niektóre nadal dymiły. Drzewa stały się smętnymi kikutami - nie miały szans oprzeć się szalejącej jeszcze nie tak dawno pożodze. Z krzewów pozostały jedynie zwęglone gałązki. Liście zmieniły się w popiół, który wiatr rozniósł po okolicy. Niebo zasnuła chmura pyłu, promieniom zachodzącego już słońca, ledwo co udawało się przez nią przebić. Oblewały obraz katastrofy spokojnymi i stonowanymi czerwienią i pomarańczami, ale, paradoksalnie, zamiast koić zmysły, te kolory tylko podkreślały ogrom zniszczeń, eksponowany je, umacniały atmosferę ogólnej beznadziei, sprawiały tak przytłaczające wrażenie, że na określenie tego wszystkiego przychodził tylko na myśl "środek piekła". Zresztą nie było to tak dalekie od prawdy, jak by się mogło wydawać.  
>Na zacienionej ziemi i popękanych płytach chodnikowych widniały plamy krwi. Ta jeszcze parę godzin temu płynęła w fugach kostki brukowej, teraz jednak już zaschła i tworzyła psychodeliczny wzór, niczym na jakiejś chorej wersji mozaiki.<br>Erza zasłoniła usta dłońmi, żeby nie krzyknąć. Tylko tyle zostało z Magnolii, jeszcze dziś rano tak pięknego miasta... Przez głowę przeleciały jej wspomnienia z Rosemary - jej rodzinnej wioski - gdy wyznawcy Zerefa ją zaatakowali.  
>Śmierć jej rodziców, ucieczka ulicami niczym przez płonący labirynt, pomoc siostrze Simona - Kagurze - i ta iskierka nadziei, że nie jest tak źle, że może jej, Erzie, też uda się uciec, a w końcu silne łapsko, zaciskające się na jej przedramieniu, rozwiewające wszelkie wątpliwości, co do jej najbliższej, niewesołej przyszłości...<br>Po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Nie mogła znieść tego widoku, chciała stąd uciec. Wróg zwyciężył, Fairy Tail (ale nie tylko ono, inne gildie szybko przybyły z pomocą, też walczyły, przypomniała sobie) przegrało, poległo z kretesem, to koniec - takie myśli same wypychały się na pierwszy plan, tłamsiły jakąkolwiek nadzieję.  
>Z trudem dźwignęła się na nogi. Chłodny, przenikliwy wiatr targał jej poszarpanym ubraniem, przeszywał zimnem do szpiku kości. Zrobiła zdecydowany krok do przodu, ale zmęczenie i ból w całym ciele dały o sobie znać - mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa i Scarlet upadła na ziemię. Oddychając ciężko, podparła się na rękach. Czuła, jakby się dusiła, jakby ruiny miasta wysysały z niej każde tchnienie, o które z takim trudem walczyła. Nie może tu zostać. Musi uciec...<br>Nie! Erza spoliczkowała się mentalnie (na fizyczne nie miała energii). Nie może uciec! Musi znaleźć przyjaciół, musi znaleźć przyjaciół, musi...  
>Powtarzając to zdanie jak mantrę, podjęła ponowną próbę stanięcia na nogi. Tym razem udaną, troska o towarzyszy dodawała jej siły. Chwiejąc się, zrobiła dwa kroki naprzód. Przystanęła na krótką chwilę, by ponownie złapać oddech, potem zacisnęła zęby i ruszyła dalej.<br>Musi znaleźć przyjaciół, musi znaleźć przyjaciół, musi znaleźć...  
>- Natsu! Lucy! Gray! - na początku z jej gardła wydobył się tylko szept, dopiero gdy odchrząknęła, mogła wołać, choć ochryple - Natsu! Lucy! Gray!<br>Nikt nie odpowiadał.  
>Każdy kolejny krok sprawiał, że jej mięśnie krzyczały z bólu, ale już się nie zatrzymywała. Szła wolno, a gdy tylko znajdowała coś, o co mogłaby się podeprzeć, odczuwała namiastkę ulgi. Co jakiś czas dalej nawoływała przyjaciół, ale bezskutecznie.<br>Mijała kolejne samotne ściany, kikuty drzew. Zaczynała rozpoznawać okolicę, a jej stan sprawiał, że łzy płynęły dziewczynie po policzkach, obmywając w tych miejscach skórę z pyłu, krwi i potu, ale też wywołując szczypanie w zadrapaniach i otarciach.  
>O, tam znajdowała się ta cukiernia, do której tak lubiła chodzić, a tam dom Lucy... Katedra Kardia zmieniła się w kupę gruzów, na szczątkach niegdyś śnieżnobiałych ścian nadzwyczaj dobrze widać było kolorowe odłamki witraży i ślady krwi. Mimo zburzenia budynku, mechanizm zegara, znajdującego się wcześniej na wieży (ufundowanie go kosztowało miasto sporo pieniędzy, nie wiedzieć czemu przemknęło Erzie przez myśl), nadal działał. Co prawda wielki fragment dachu zablokował wskazówki i zatrzymały się one na godzinie wpół do siódmej, ale koła zębate umieszczone za tarczą wciąż się obracały. Czas nie stanął, choć mogło by się tak wydawać - wszystko zamarło, nawet wiatr przestał hulać. Tylko głuchy, metaliczny szczęk zębatek sprawiał, że nie zapadła zupełna cisza.<br>Tik... Tak... Tik... Tak... Tik... Tak...  
>Erza przetarła łzy ręką. Nie pomogło to, wręcz przeciwnie - do oczu dostał się brud i oprócz tego, że łzawiły jeszcze mocniej, to na dodatek zaczęły szczypać.<br>Tik... Tak... Tik... Tak...  
>Osunęła się na kolana i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jak to się mogło stać?<br>Tik... Tak...  
>Przecież nic nie zapowiadało takiej klęski... W jednej chwili większość miasta została zniszcz... Nie! Nie czas teraz na rozpamiętywanie tego. Przyjaciele, to oni są teraz najważniejsi.<br>Z trudem znów się podniosła. Rozejrzała się po okolicy. Teraz zauważyła coś, czego wcześniej przez łzy nie mogła dojrzeć, a co sprawiło, że serce zabiło jej z dziesięć razy szybciej. Wszędzie było mnóstwo ciał. W uliczkach leżeli ludzie, wśród zgliszczy leżeli ludzie, pod gruzami leżeli ludzie... Ale gdzie są jej przyjaciele?  
>(Widziała ich, widziała wszystkich, ale nie łączyła imion z twarzami, wmawiała sobie, że to inni ludzie, może cywile, może nieznani jej magowie, po prostu nie wierzyła, nie chciała, uparcie wypierała się, że to prawda, bo przecież to nieprawda, to niemożliwe!...)<br>- Natsu! Lucy! Gray!  
>Podeszła do jakiejś jasnej plamy. Był to szalik, szalik Natsu! Cały we krwi (krwi wrogów, nie jego, wmawiała sobie dalej) i pyle. Lepiej go zabierze, w końcu Dragneel kochał ten przedmiot, jedyną pamiątkę po Igneelu, na pewno się ucieszy, gdy dziewczyna mu to odda, nigdy nie lubił go gubić...<br>(Natsu odetchnie z ulgą, gdy zobaczy swoją ukochaną rzecz. A potem podziękuje i uśmiechnie się szeroko na swój sposób. Bo to przecież nie on półleżał martwy pod jedną z nielicznych stojących ścian, to niemożliwe, to był ktoś inny, dużo osób ma różowe włosy, chodzi w białych spodniach i... i...)  
>Przyciskając miękki materiał do piersi, ruszyła dalej. Po kilku krokach zamiast chrzęstu, jaki wydawały kamienie, usłyszała brzęknięcie. Erza, nie bądź taka roztrzepana - pouczyła się w myślach, czując, że łzy znów spływają jej po policzkach - jak mogłaś nie zauważyć kluczy Lucy? Swoją drogą, lepiej jak najszybciej jej je oddaj. Pewnie martwi się o swoje Duchy...<br>(Nie, tam za rogiem, który przed chwilą Erza minęła, wcale nie było ciała Lucy, jak w ogóle możecie tak myśleć, przecież Heartfilię zawsze ratował Natsu, a skoro jemu nic nie jest, to jak może coś być jej?)  
>Musi znaleźć przyjaciół... Gdzie mógł ukryć się Gray? Nie znalazła po nim żadnego śladu... Ale o niego chyba nie musi się martwić, Juvia na pewno go przypilnowała, we dwójkę dadzą sobie radę ze wszystkimi i wszystkim...<br>(Z pogrzebaniem żywcem i śmiercią pod gruzami też, ktoś miał po prostu bardzo podobny gust do Fullbustera, ta ręka z bransoletą, tą charakterystyczną bransoletą, wystająca spod góry cegieł, na pewno nie była Graya...)  
>Powolnym krokiem ruszyła dalej, przemierzała kolejne ulice, wspinała się na wzgórza kamieni, które tarasowały przejścia.<br>Odczuwała coraz większe zmęczenie. Już nie płakała, chyba zabrakło jej łez, najwyraźniej jej organizm stwierdził, że już wystarczy...  
>Wtedy dostrzegła niebieską czuprynę, znajomą pelerynę i serce znów zabiło jej w piersi wyjątkowo szybko, obijając się o obolałe żebra.<br>- Jellal! - zawołała. Chłopak odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku. Żył! I tak, to na pewno był on! Chciała do niego podbiec, ale już po dwóch krokach wyłożyła się jak długa na ziemi. Szalik i klucze wypadły jej z rąk. Wróci po nie później, teraz ważniejszy jest _**on**_. Nie wstawała już, doczołgała się do niego na czworaka. Był chorobliwie blady, tylko krew na jego twarzy dodawała mu sztucznych rumieńców, zlewała się z dziwnym, ale tak dobrze jej znanym znamieniem. Popękane usta wykrzywiły się w słabym uśmiechu, gdy ją zobaczył.  
>- Jellal! - powtórzyła. Fernandes spojrzał na nią uważniej (widać było, że stara się skupić na niej wzrok i nie "odpłynąć"), dostrzegła w jego oczach radość, ale też i smutek, lecz przede wszystkim - ból.<br>- Erza... - szepnął zachrypniętym głosem, po czym zakaszlał. Krwią. Scarlet natychmiast to zauważyła.  
>- Nie ruszaj się, znajdę kogoś i ci pomożemy...<br>_(Nie znajdzie nikogo, nikt nie pomoże.)_  
>- Gdzieś niedaleko muszą być Wendy albo Chelia... Może znajdę Porlyusicę...<br>_(Nie znajdzie ich, nikt nie żyje, wszyscy zginęli.)_  
>- Erza... - znów kaszel, znów krew.<br>- Nic nie mów, nie możesz się przemęczać...  
>- Idź, nie chcę, żebyś patrzyła, jak...<br>- Nie ma mowy, żebym cię zostawiła!  
>Jellal spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, po sekundzie uśmiechnął się delikatnie.<br>- Zawsze byłaś taka dobra...  
>Po twarzy Erzy znów zaczęły spływać łzy.<br>- Nie umieraj, nie zostawiaj mnie... - wyszeptała. Fernandes nie odpowiedział.  
>- Zostań tu ze mną, proszę, nie powiedziałam ci tylu rzeczy...<br>(Wybaczyłam ci wtedy, gdy ponownie ściągnąłeś mnie do Rajskiej Wieży)  
>Jellal z trudem uniósł dłoń i dotknął policzka Erzy. Kciukiem przetarł mokrą strużkę.<br>(Owszem, na początku jedyne, o czym marzyłam, to zadać ci śmierć, ale wtedy zobaczyłam w twoich oczach głęboko skrywane dobro)  
>Na więcej nie miał siły, jego ręka opadła bezwładnie, pozostawiając na twarzy dziewczyny krwawe smugi.<br>(Chciałam cię uratować od tego zła, które cię wypełniało)  
>Szkarłatne smugi. Szkarłatne jak promienie zachodzącego słońca.<br>(Ale ty przecież nigdy nie byłeś zły, tak tylko ci wmówili, zmanipulowali cię)  
>Szkarłatne jak włosy Erzy.<br>_Nazwę cię Erza Scarlet. Scarlet - jak kolor twoich włosów. Dzięki temu nigdy nie zapomnę!_  
>Tytania (jaka tam Tytania? Królowa Wróżek, też pomysł. Prawdziwa królowa potrafiłaby ochronić tych, na których jej zależy, stwierdziła w myślach z goryczą) chwyciła dłoń Jellala i ponownie przytknęła do swojego policzka.<br>(Po sprawie z Nirvaną myślałam, że zaczniemy wszystko od początku, ale wtedy zamknęli cię w więzieniu. Znowu straciłam nadzieję)  
>- Nie płacz. - wychrypiał. Znowu zakaszlał, tym razem niemal zakrztusił się krwią. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.<br>_(Nie, nie będzie.)_  
>(Nadzieja wróciła przed Igrzyskami, to spotkanie sprawiło mi tyle radości...)<br>- Jellal...  
>(Mieliśmy się pocałować... Czemu to przerwałeś? Wiedziałam, że nie masz narzeczonej, że to tylko wymówka)<br>- Jellal... - kontynuowała zdławionym szeptem - Może teraz na to już za późno... Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że...  
>- Ja ciebie też, Erzo Scarlet. - przerwał jej, doskonale wiedząc, co ukochana chce mu przekazać i znów delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Dziewczyna nachyliła się i krótko go pocałowała.<br>(Głupku, czy nie potrafisz zrozumieć...)  
>Gdy się od niego oderwała, uśmiechnął się do niej po raz ostatni.<br>- Cieszę się, że mogłem cię poznać... - wyszeptał, po czym jego oczy zasnuły się mgłą.  
>(...że zawsze cię kochałam?)<br>- Jellal! - krzyknęła. Nie odpowiedział, nadal lekko uśmiechnięty wpatrywał się w nią niewidzącym wzrokiem.  
>(Nie zostawiaj mnie!)<br>Martwym wzrokiem.  
>(Kocham cię, nie zostawiaj mnie, chcę być z tobą już na zawsze, wróć!)<br>- Jellal... Jellal, Jellal, Jellal...! - raz za razem powtarzała jego imię. Coraz więcej łez spływało jej po policzkach. Przy jednym z nich wciąż trzymała jego dłoń.  
>(Kocham cię...)<br>- Jellal! - krzyknęła z rozpaczą. Jej zachrypnięty - od płaczu, z pragnienia? Z obu powodów? - głos wzbił się w nocne już niebo (jeszcze nie tak dawno zmierzchało, promienie słońca były czerwone, szkarłatne jak moje włosy, zdziwiła się jakąś część jej umysłu), niebo pozbawione gwiazd.  
>Jej wołanie odbiło się echem od pobliskich wzgórz, zaraz za nim podążył płacz.<br>Poza tym wszystko ucichło, jakby natura też odczuwała smutek, wprowadzała żałobę.  
>(Nie zostawiaj mnie...)<p>

Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i, mimo bólu rozlewającego się po całym ciele, zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej. Gdyby nie nagły huk, pewnie by się nie ocknęła. Źródłem hałasu okazała się przewracająca się ściana pobliskiego budynku.  
>Erza przyłożyła dłoń do skroni. Głowa bolała ją niemiłosiernie, obraz rozmazywał się przed oczami. Przez krótką chwilę nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, ale zlustrowanie otoczenia zadziałało na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody. Koszmar... czy prawda? Który to już raz zadawała sobie to pytanie? Który raz traciła wszystko, na czym jej zależało?...<p> 


End file.
